1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of hand-held labelers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A prior art hand-held labeler using thermographic printing means is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 928,522, filed July 27, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,396 and corresponding European Patent Application No. 78300187.8 filed July 21, 1978, published Feb. 7, 1978. Mechanically operated labelers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,562 granted May 18, 1976 to Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,747 granted Sept. 26, 1978 to Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. A hand-held labeler with a battery in the handle portion is disclosed in German Pat. No. 2,253,565 granted Dec. 16, 1976 to Schroter. Also, various stationary printers utilizing various single and multiple line thermographic print heads are known.